Rolling Dice
by blue-hearts
Summary: (Completed) Six students decide to play a little game which includes a dice, a few beds, and drinks. DH, HrPP, BR. More implied.
1. Rolling Dice

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
Parings: Draco/Harry, Pansy/Hermione, Blaise/Ron, Harry/Severus (implied just a little), Lily/James (implied), Lucius/Narcissa (implied), Severu/Sirius (implied). A LOT of other implied relationships also but nothing really important.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The three Griffindor and the three Slytherin sat on the room of requirement on the cold rainy day.  
  
"Well, I hope this is going to be fun Granger. Some silly muggle game no doubt." Commented Blaise  
  
Pansy shot the boy a death glare before saying, "It will be a wonderful game no doubt."  
  
Hermione gave the other Slytherin girl a grateful smile before clearing her throat and instructing the others to sit. "Harry you sit there," she said pointing to a cushion held in position when she had come to set everything up earlier forming a circle. "Then Blaise, then me then Pansy then Ron then Draco."  
  
They all took their respective positions.  
  
"Now what Granger?" Asked Draco  
  
"Now," she pulled out a dice from her pocket and held it up before her. "We're going to play with this."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "A dice? And what fun will that be?"  
  
"Oh, lots. Here let me show you what happens. I'll be number one. Then Pansy is number two and Ron is number three and so on. Then I ask a question like 'Have you ever read 'Gay Sex and other Adventures'." Ron gapped at what the once innocent Griffindor just said but she ignored it and continued on. "Then you roll the dice." She rolled the dice and got number one. "Then everyone but me answers the question because I'm number one."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? And where does the fun come in?"  
  
"Oh, we get drinks as well." Hermione got up and walked over to a cabinet in the room of requirement full of alcoholic beverages. "What does everyone want?"  
  
"Red wine for me" Said Draco  
  
"Fire Whisky." Said Ron  
  
"Fire Whiskey for me too." Said Blaise  
  
"Uh, Bailey's." Said Harry  
  
"I'll have a bit of Vodka please." Said Pansy.  
  
Hermione nodded and in a few minutes she Wingardium Liviosa'd their drinks to everyone around.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her Mike's hard and reveled at the warm sensation running down her throat.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Said Hermione. "Um, lets see, Have you ever eaten an entire pound of Chocolate?" and she rolled the dice coming up with six.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. Pansy shook her head but Ron nodded and a silly grin was plastered on his face. Draco snickered and shook his head. "I can't ruin my perfect figure now can I?" he said and Harry too shook his head.  
  
"Alright, Pansy's turn." Said Hermione handing the dice to the Slytherin girl beside her.  
  
"Um, have you ever gone against what your parents told you?" asked Pansy and rolled the dice coming up with a five.  
  
Pansy nodded. "When my dad told me I should become a Death Eater I said no."  
  
Hermione's eyes shot wide open.  
  
Ron nodded as well. "It's hard not to defy my parents with all the nagging they do. But it's nothing serious like denying to become a Death Eater."  
  
Draco nodded. "I wouldn't be a Death Eater either when my dad told me it was time."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "And?"  
  
"And I was punished."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Harry, that's not the question being asked now is it?" Said Draco with a slight smile and looked at the person behind Harry. "Blaise answer the question."  
  
Blaise nodded. "Same with Pansy and Draco."  
  
Ron picked up the dice and thought for a moment. "Have you ever kissed someone outside your own house?" said the red head rolling the dice coming up with a two.  
  
Ron nodded, "Padma during the Yule Ball."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "She wanted to kiss YOU?"  
  
Blaise cleared his throat from behind Draco and when the blonde turned he got a very menacing glare from the dark haired boy but he smirked it off and nodded. "Oliver."  
  
Harry was wide eyed again, "OLIVER?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Yeah. Problem?"  
  
"He- When?"  
  
"Before he left so during third year."  
  
"So you were why he broke up with me?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "You two were an item?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"My, pretty sly of you Golden Boy."  
  
Harry glared but nodded, "Cho and Severus."  
  
"SNAPE?" yelled everyone in the circle.  
  
Harry turned crimson and smiled. "Yes. Snape."  
  
"OH my Goddess, when was THIS?" asked Draco  
  
"Um, when he was teaching me Occlumency."  
  
"And is that as far as it went?" Asked Draco again.  
  
"Well, that's not the question being asked now is it?" Said Harry cheekily as he turned to Blaise.  
  
Blaise looked at Harry in shock for a moment before he shook himself out of it and shook his head.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Cho."  
  
Ron's eyes went wide, "Cho?"  
  
"Yep. I was comforting her after Michael tried to get at her and well, one thing led to another and well, you know."  
  
Draco picked up the dice and turned to look at Harry accusingly before he asked his question. "Have you ever snogged anyone before?" and rolled the dice getting a three.  
  
Draco shook his head and everyone was staring at him in shock. Even his own housemates were surprised at the response.  
  
"What about Oliver?" asked Harry  
  
"Oliver and I never went very far. I dropped him after I realized I felt nothing for him. You?"  
  
Harry looked down at his glass and nodded. "Snape."  
  
Ron gasped, "Oh my God."  
  
Harry blushed. "Things got a bit out of hand when we were doing Occlumency together." Who's voice was starting to sound like a small whine.  
  
Blaise shook his head and Hermione nodded. "Cho and Ginny."  
  
"Oh my God. Ginny?" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded in response.  
  
Ron groaned, "I didn't need to know that."  
  
Pansy nodded, "Lavender and Parvarti," She paused, "together."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "A threesome?"  
  
Pansy nodded and smiled.  
  
"Nice." Said Draco and Pansy smiled even brighter.  
  
Harry picked up the dice, "Have you ever shagged anyone before?" And rolled the dice coming up with a six.  
  
Harry smiled, looked down into his cup and nodded.  
  
"Oh my God." Exclaimed Ron who was catching on. "Not Snape. Please not Snape."  
  
Harry blushed some more and twirled his Blailey's in his glass.  
  
A bunch of 'Ewwwww!!' and 'GROSS' could be heard around the circle.  
  
Harry glared at everyone and they settled down again.  
  
Hermione though looked at him. "Well?" she paused for a moment before continuing, "Was it any good?"  
  
Harry blushed some more and nodded as Hermione beamed at the response. "Always wondered about that." Said Hermione who received a shaking head from Ron for a response.  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. "Ginny and Cho. Separately though."  
  
Ron looked like he was about to be sick.  
  
Pansy looked impressed and nodded as well. "Lavander and Parvarti."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No way. Not that far."  
  
Draco shook his head as well.  
  
Blaise picked up the dice and thought for a moment. "Have you ever liked anyone your not supposed to?" and dropped the dice landing on a five. Harry let out a breath of relief but that went unnoticed amongst the circle as everyone was worried about this question personally.  
  
Blaise nodded, "Weasley."  
  
Ron looked up at the Slytherin, "Me?"  
  
Blaise nodded.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I thought Fleur was quite attractive actually."  
  
Ron glared at her, "And you were scolding me on all those times I swooned over her?"  
  
"Well, I did like her myself didn't I?" retorted Hermione.  
  
Pansy nodded, "Granger."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, "Me?"  
  
Pansy nodded.  
  
Ron nodded as well, "Zabini."  
  
Blaise's eyes lit up. "You mean that?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and waved her hands at them, "Go if you want."  
  
The two boys got up and practically ran behind one of the curtains in the room which were hiding beds. Very small bed where people would have to really squish themselves to fit.  
  
Draco sighed, "Do I really need to answer this?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Draco sighed again, "I knew this game was no good." He paused but didn't look up from his drink. "Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide but he wasn't looking at Draco he was looking at Hermione. Hermione let out a breath of air and nodded waving her hand for them to leave.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's arm to the blondes surprise and they both disappeared behind a curtain.  
  
Hermione and Pansy looked at one another. "So..." Said Pansy.  
  
"So.." Said Hermione.  
  
"Argh, lets just get to it." Said Pansy.  
  
"I second that." Said Hermione and they too disappeared behind the last curtain.  
  
*~*  
  
When Draco was looking at the floor and couldn't felt Harry's gaze on him he felt like his heart just plummeted. Then suddenly the Griffindor grabbed his arm and yanked up him off the ground and before the blonde knew what was going on he was pushed onto a bed and had the Griffindor on top of him stripping off his clothes.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" He managed to gasp out.  
  
"I'm going to shag you silly."  
  
"Oh, really? I never would have guessed. It feels almost like torture to me."  
  
Harry smiled and captured the Slytherin's lips in his own. "Mmm... and what if that's part of the shagging?" Said Harry after he released Draco's lips from his.  
  
Draco glared and pulled Harry down to him capturing his lips again. Making sure that if his lips were going to do anything they were going to do something either than talking. Preferably some sucking and screaming would be nice. With the occasional licking and blowing. Draco grinned inwardly at this thought. 


	2. Rolling Dice 2

The next morning didn't get through very well. Mainly because there wasn't really a morning. By the time everyone woke up it was late afternoon.  
  
Draco woke up to find himself under something rather heavy. He opened his eyes and tried to focus. He saw black hair and a scar.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The body above him groaned but didn't wake.  
  
Draco gently brought his hand up to the side of the body above him and started gently rubbing the side of Harry's body.  
  
"MMmm.." was heard from the body above. Draco smiled at that. It reminded him of yesterday. Even if he was still a bit drowsy from the little amount of alcohol he had consumed he still remembered everything about the night before.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's back and held the body above him close. He didn't want to let go. A part of him was very afraid of what would happen when the Griffindor came to and realized what had happened. They had been drinking after all.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later when the body above him started stirring and he braced himself for the inevitable.  
  
He admitted to having feelings for Harry but Harry hadn't said that. He must have done it out of impulse. Just the spur of the moment thing.  
  
Harry groaned again and rolled off of Draco. The blonde almost whimpered at the loss of warmth and love he felt just a moment ago.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes before opening them. The Griffindor squinted to see who was beside him. "Where are my glasses?"  
  
"I don't know." Answered Draco so lightly it was barely audible.  
  
The blonde watched as Harry's jaw dropped. "So it really happened?"  
  
"Yes, it really happened. And if you don't want to remember it, not a word will be said. Trust me." Said Draco sadly.  
  
"No, it's not that. Wow. I just never thought that-"  
  
"Thought that what?"  
  
"That we would ever, you know."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Draco smiled, "I was just teasing. It's okay if you don't want to say it."  
  
Harry relaxed immediately and fell back onto the bed. "Oh man. This is so strange. Beside the fact that we, well you know, I can't remember anything else."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but remembered that Harry didn't have his glasses on. "You mean, you don't remember your friends and my friends?"  
  
"No, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't remember the dice game?"  
  
"What dice game? Dice? Oh! I remember a dice but what it was for I have no clue."  
  
"Wow," snickered Draco thinking up a really good plan, "You must have been really wasted."  
  
Harry blushed, "Actually I don't drink much."  
  
"Oh, don't play all innocent with me now. I remember what you said about Snape."  
  
Harry's eyes shot wide open and his face turned red, "Wh-what did I say about Snape?"  
  
"Oh, you told us-"  
  
"US?"  
  
"Yes, US, you told 'us' that you kissed him." Draco paused to add effect and saw that it worked. Harry was blushing like mad. "Then you told us how you snogged him." Pausing again to add some more effect, and also to secretly see how the Griffindor was responding. Draco received another blush from the Griffindor and he smiled at the beautiful tint of pink the Griffindor was turning. "THEN."  
  
Harry swallowed. "Th-then wh-what?"  
  
"THEN you told us how you SHAGGED the man!"  
  
Harry groaned and buried his face into the pillow.  
  
Draco smiled. "Don't worry. He must have taught you a lot since you were FANTASTIC in last night."  
  
Draco could see the Griffindor's ears turn red and he smiled again.  
  
Draco placed a hand on the Griffindor's back. Revelling in the physical contact he had always dreamed of until just last night when he was able to reach that dream.  
  
"Harry. It's okay."  
  
Harry flipped over, "No it's not. Now I remember. You hadn't been with anyone. You didn't even SNOG anyone! Merlin Draco. You were as pure as a Slytherin could get. Besides Blaise of course. Draco, I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, don't be sorry for something you should be happy about."  
  
"HAPPY? That your not my first?"  
  
"No, happy that you're MY first and only."  
  
Harry blushed but this time he buried his face in Draco's shoulder instead.  
  
Draco slowly patted the Griffindor's soft unruly jet-black hair.  
  
"Harry, you don't know how long I've wanted this."  
  
"So have I. Severus was well, Severus."  
  
Draco smiled. "Mmm.. well now that that's settled. We should get up. Even if it's spring break we still need to get up."  
  
Harry let out a whine and Draco smiled, "You know. I really don't like it when people whine but for some reason you make everything I hate much more likeable."  
  
Harry moved back from the Slytherin's shoulder and grinned. "Is it because I'm so likable?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"It's because your so lovable it makes everything great!"  
  
Harry smiled and pulled himself up. "Come on. Your right. We need to get up."  
  
The two put their clothes back on and the moment they stepped beyond the curtains they heard yelling. Harry guessed they had silencing charms behind the curtains.  
  
"Oh my God Hermione! What did you do?" Shouted Ron  
  
"I did nothing different from what you did."  
  
"I-" the red head looked back to see a very confused looking Blaise behind him. "I guess your right." Said Ron dropping his gaze.  
  
Pansy glared at Ron but knew that the red head couldn't see it anyway.  
  
Draco looked between the two couples. "So are we starting a new Griffindor Slytherin coupling group here?"  
  
Pansy smiled at Draco and nodded. Draco looked at Blaise but didn't get a very reassuring expression back. Draco stepped toward the other male couple but mainly to Ron. "What do you think your doing? Blaise is not a fling."  
  
Ron sighed but still didn't lift his gaze from the ground. "I know. Blaise isn't my fling."  
  
"THEN?" Shouted Draco. He hardly noticed that Harry had placed a hand on his back reassuringly.  
  
"I just, I just don't think I'm ready to accept anything yet. Long term commitments scare me."  
  
Blaise was the one who replied to this, "I told you Ron. This isn't a long- term thing if you don't want it to be. It doesn't need to last forever. Not yet anyway. We're still young."  
  
"I know, but I'm also afraid to lose you."  
  
Blaise smiled as the red head had turned around and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
This was everyone else's cue to leave the two in peace.  
  
The four stepped out of the room of requirement and each couple stared at the other couple.  
  
"So, you two are finally-" Said Hermione  
  
"What do you mean finally?" interrupted Harry quickly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was SO obvious about the two of you."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and Draco whispered something in the Griffindor's mouth that made him shut his jaw and blush madly without looking back at his lover.  
  
Pansy smiled, "SO you two are finally an item now are you?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded while Harry still blushed and looked to the ground.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Oh please Harry. You were hardly the image of innocence last night. With all that stuff you admitted to."  
  
Harry's eyes shot up and upon realizing it was the truth he buried his face in his lovers shoulder once more.  
  
Draco smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Hermione who beamed back and took her own lovers hand and made their way to the Great Hall for some much needed nutrition from all the late night action they had.  
  
*~*  
  
It was deep into suppertime when all six of them were in the Great Hall. It was after all spring break therefore there weren't any separate tables. Everyone sat together.  
  
The professor's could promptly see the unity formed from the different houses. To Harry's surprise Severus didn't look too surprised nor did he look disapprovingly at the new couples.  
  
The six of them sat. It was quite obvious who the new couples were. They all ate in silence. Until a moment near the end. When the couples were wrapping up their dinner when Hermione slowly caught everyone's eye. Saying something very secret and very important with them.  
  
The six of them nodded slightly to show they understood and the couples left in pairs.  
  
Severus saw this and just because he is a professor and just because he is a Slytherin doesn't mean he doesn't have Griffindor traits that cause him to be nosy and want to poke his nose into things he shouldn't poke his nose into.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus had silently cast a spell on the last pair, Ron and Blaise, which would allow him to track them down.  
  
After waiting long enough for the couple to do what was needed he excused himself politely and followed the tracking charm he placed on the two boys earlier.  
  
The almost invisible footprints he followed led him to a door. This room was the room of requirement if he could recall the name properly. He personally recalled the obscene things students did behind this door all too well.  
  
He didn't bother to knock as wanting to catch the six in their dastardly acts, if any, by surprise.  
  
Severus was going through curses in his head. Ways of punishment for the students. No doubt they had done something that would get them in trouble or else Granger would have spoken to them out loud. It felt good to be able to get the nasty little know-it-all in trouble after so many years of her know-it-all ways.  
  
Severus bursting the door open. Gasps could be heard from the members in the room who turned their heads to look at who had just entered the room. Of course the professor was filled with shock as well. Anyone would be if they walked in on six students doing what these six were doing. As well, being who these six students were only added to the shock.  
  
"What in the world do you think you six are doing?" bellowed the potions master.  
  
All six of them were silent. No one dared to speak. Not even the potion masters favourite student.  
  
Hermione, the one who always knew what to say, was gaping like a fishing. Obviously trying to battle with herself with how to answer the professor standing at the door. She was caught red handed by a professor and that was not good.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" yelled the professor now obviously very much aggravated.  
  
"We-uh-we are playing professor." Said Blaise almost whispering.  
  
"I can see that Mr. Zabini but what in the world do you think your doing playing TOGETHER?"  
  
"Uh, to promote inter house unity professor." Said Draco. Harry couldn't help but feel that if his lover wanted to die today there was no way he was going to die with him by the hands of such an angry looking professor. Screw Griffindor traits.  
  
"HOUSE UNITY? YOU CALL THIS HOUSE UNITY?"  
  
Blaise and Draco nodded.  
  
Severus glared at them but something caught his eye, "And what are you six playing with? Is that dice I see?"  
  
The six nodded now. Finally, some Griffindor courage was emerging.  
  
"And what may I ask is that for?"  
  
"Uh, it's our game professor." Answered Hermione.  
  
"Alright and why are you playing this game together? The six of you alone in here nonetheless."  
  
"Uh, professor, we, uh, it's a muggle game and we just wanted to promote inter house unity." Answered Harry.  
  
"I see that Mr. Potter but what is going on?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath, some how he knew if they were going to get out of this he would need to tell the potions master himself and hope that the favouritism counted as something, anything. "Professor, we were playing a game with a dice last night. It consisted of questions and answers. In the end, professor, secrets were revealed and relationships formed. Pansy and Hermione, Blaise and Ron, and Harry and I are coupled together professor."  
  
"Alright. I can obviously see that. But, oh silly school children and their silly games with stupid muggle objects. Forget it. I'll leave you six to do as you were." Said the professor who left the room as quickly as he entered.  
  
The six of them were staring at one another. No one knew what to do. That was scary as hell and they were sure to have gotten in trouble. No one could know what really happened to change the angry professor's mood so quickly.  
  
*~*  
  
Outside the door the professor had quickly made his way back to his personal quarters.  
  
Entering his quarters he put a rather advanced locking charm to make sure no one was able to get in.  
  
The professor went to a little chest he had on his desk and unlocked it magically. He took out a photograph of six individuals. Himself of course sitting with Sirius Black. Lily Evans was sitting with James Potter to his left and Lucius Malfoy was sitting with Narcissa Black on his right. On the floor in front of the six was a single dice.  
  
The professor held the photograph up to eyes height and looked at the photograph smiling. The people in the photograph were smiling and waving to him as well. It seemed like yesterday when they played that silly muggle game Lily Evans had proposed they play but he never regretted the game for a single moment.  
  
The professor reached into the chest a little further and produced the dice they had used to play the game. He smiled at it. So many happy lives had grown because of this one single little muggle object. He smiled and held it tight within his grasp. Memories and relationships, life and love all came to from this little object he held in his hand.  
  
The professor smiled as he replaced the two objects back into the chest and closed it. Replaced the locking spell he had taken off earlier and distinguished the lights in his quarters. He undressed as sat himself on the bed.  
  
Severus smiled as he felt the icy air above his body and the presence of five others in his room.  
  
"Memories Severus." Said a voice.  
  
"Yes, Memories James." Replied the potion master who smiled and sat up opening his eyes to greet his guests.  
  
"It's been too long Severus." Said Narcissa's ghost.  
  
"Yes, it has been too long." Said the ghost of Lucius.  
  
"So, love you miss me?" Came the voice of Sirius who was sitting on the bed close to him. No doubt in his head that was the icy body he felt above him earlier.  
  
Severus smiled at the ghost of his lover. "Immensely my sweet."  
  
Sirius smiled in return as the six turned their gaze to one another once more.  
  
And to think, all that started from a silly muggle object. 


End file.
